Complicated
by Nifoi
Summary: Three girls are taken back to the Akatsuki base and kept from their real families. What would happen to the Akatsuki when these three toddlers grow into three killer beauties?


**Title: **Complicated

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Type: **Multi-chapter story

**Rated: **PG13

**Word Count: **3, 800

**Summary: **It's not normal to be finding three, young and cute girls playing in the middle of a deadly forest known for its silent assasinations, let alone be found by members of the well-known and dangerous organization, Akatsuki. The three young girls unintentionally used their cuteness and persuaded the two men to bring them 'home'. The youngsters are brought back to the Akatsuki base and were decided to be kept.

With the warmth of Konan as their parent and the training from the men of the organization, the girls grew up to be strong, smart and beautiful. But their change makes their mentors fall for them, resulting in a match of who-gets-who.

**A/N: **ATTENTION! This is a remake of the original story. Although I admit that the original one was quite good, the romance scenes did not satisfy me. So, here's a remake of the original story, '**Love Is Complicated**' and you can see I've changed the title. I've gotten better at the romantic parts, so I hope the readers who have read the original one will be more satisfied when it comes to those scenes. Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

C D

**.**

**.**

**.**

The two men walked silently through the tree-shaded forest. Their footsteps did not make a sound and all that could be heard were the birds chirping, hidden somewhere on the branches of the tall, thousand-year-old trees.

Itachi and Kisame did not bother to stir up a conversation, having being slightly tired from the mission that they had carried out earlier. The A-rank mission involved stealing some gold from a rich, old man that earned a living as a criminal. It sounded easy to them, but easier said than done as the old geezer had more than two hundred men guarding his mansion.

Of course, they were no problem for the Akatsuki duo. Itachi Uchiha was a child prodigy, wiping out his entire clan earlier that year and being persuaded to join the well-known organization, and being put in a team with Kisame Hoshigaki.

With the blue-skinned man carrying a heavy sack of stolen gold, they were walking at a normal pace back toward their hideout. They decided to use a pathway that most members did not usually pass by, which is a forest area famous for its silent assasinations. Though hundreds have died walking along the forest, the people who had killed them for no reason have yet to be caught.

Kisame was getting bored, and he decided to start a conversation with his stoic partner. But before the tall and bulky man managed to open his mouth, the two heard a faint laugh.

They paused, wondering from which direction the laughter had come from. Then the laughter came again, and they were surprised by how happy it sounded. '_That's strange,' _Itachi thought, narrowing his crimson eyes at the forest path, '_Laughter in such an eerie forest.'_

"Where did that come from?" Kisame asked in wonder, unsure if they should continue walking or not. They heard the giggling again, and he glanced at Itachi that was hesitating as well. "Itachi?"

"Hn. Let's go." That was all Itachi managed to say as he slowly took a step forward. The dark blue-haired man was still hesitant to make a step forward, but he followed the Uchiha anyway. "But we have to keep our guard up," The raven-haired man warned, "It might be a distraction from the murderers."

He felt Kisame nod from behind him. The two cautiously made their way through the woods, constantly darting their eyes from side to side, to see if there was any sign of the assasins hiding behind the trees.

They nearly jumped when they heard the sound of the laughter again, but this time, it didn't seem to stop. It was loud and clear this time, and got louder with every step they took, making the men more aware. However, they identified the voice to belong to a young girl. To Itachi, it seemed rather familiar.

Both of them abruptly stopped the minute they saw three small girls, gathered at the shoulder of the forest path. One of them was laughing so hard she fell to the floor. One of them was blushing, while the other girl had a smug smirk on her face.

"Are those _6-year-olds?!_" Kisame asked incredulously, dropping the sack of gold on to the ground with a thud and he stared at them with his mouth agape, "What the _hell _are they doing in the middle of a_ forest _like _this?!"_

Itachi tried hard to keep his face neutral. He was too shocked for words, as he recognized one of the youngsters. He also wondered why and how they ended up in a forest so far away from their home. "I…don't know," Itachi managed to say in a low voice, "Let's keep walking."

The stoic man took a step forward, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, his red eyes saw Kisame frowning at him. "Wait a minute, Itachi," The tall man muttered, his voice slightly angry, "We can't leave a bunch of first-graders left to die here! I'm not that cold-hearted."

The dark-haired man raised his eyebrow and then turned around to look at the three girls that stopped playing. The cute girls were silent, staring at the two men that were a few metres away. Kisame was about to comment about how cute the girls are but Itachi let out a short sigh.

"Fine, we'll send them home. But we'll have to hurry up."

The blue-skinned man grinned, and he followed his partner as the Uchiha man reluctantly approached the girls. Kisame was surprised that they didn't cringe when they realized he was approaching them. When they were close, they studied their characteristics carefully.

The girl on the left was folding her arms as she seemed to give a glare to Kisame. The tall man mentally grinned, as her menacing stare was actually cute. She had short, light blonde hair and icy-blue eyes, with a red pin to hold her bangs up. She was also wearing a short, blue dress.

Next to the blonde was a girl as tall as her, but she had short, pastel-pink hair. She was wearing a dark red ribbon that held her bangs up, showing her large forehead and she stared at Itachi with her innocent, emerald eyes. She had a plain red shirt that matched the colour of her ribbon, and she was wearing grey pants.

The pink-haired girl was between her friends. On her right stood a pale-skinned girl with short, hime-style, purplish-black hair and big, grey eyes. Her face still had a small hint of red, but it was fading away every second and she hid behind the pale-green eyed girl, slightly afraid of the Akatsuki duo.

When Itachi and Kisame stood before them, all five remained silent. Itachi can't take his eyes off of Sakura—she was so familiar to him. He tried to think of a proper sentence to ask the girl, but she broke it off first.

Taking a step forward, her cute face and innocent jade eyes looked up at the Uchiha man. She tilted her head and she had a confused expression. "Sasuke?"

Both men were taken aback by what she said. Now Itachi knew from where he had recognized her before, because she was one of his little brother's friends. Ignoring her question, his crimson eyes stared menacingly at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura," The candy-colour haired girl replied, a cheerful smile on her face. She then put her arm around the blonde's shoulders, "This is Ino, my best friend, and this is Hinata." Sakura pointed to the ravenette behind her.

"Where are you from, _adorable?_" Kisame grinned, squatting down and pinching Hinata's cheek. He laughed when she squealed a bit and tried to make him stop. "You girls aren't supposed to be here, you know. It's _dangerous._"

"Where are we from?" Ino repeated the humanoid shark's question, looking confused as she looked at Sakura, who shrugged her shoulders. The blonde frowned, "Sorry, sharky, we don't know."

Itachi smirked, glancing at his partner who didn't make a reaction. It was probably because Kisame is focusing on why they didn't know where they lived. Itachi voiced, "Do you know what clan you are from?"

"No, we don't," Hinata frowned, her soft and gentle voice wasn't surprising to the men, because of her shy and timid nature, "We woke up 10 minutes ago here, and we played."

Kisame looked at Itachi, whose smirk has faded. The tall man knew that his partner knows the girls' home, since Sakura had mentioned Itachi's little brother's name. But Kisame could tell, from the stoic man's brief smirk, that Itachi seemed to have no intention in sending them back home.

"Hey, won't you bring us back home?" Sakura asked, tugging on Itachi's cloak and making him look down. The ruby-eyed man did not realize the pink-haired girl suddenly appear next to him until she tugged on his cloak. He looked down and mentally smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, we can't bring you home, because we don't know where you live," Itachi said, trying hard to prevent the smile from playing on his face. His crimson eyes, much to Kisame's surprise, showed kindness, "Why not you come with us? It's not safe here."

The three girls exchanged glances, their mouths in slight frowns, unsure if they should follow the strangers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pein frowned as he watched two of his members put three, unconcious girls onto the sofa in their base. He got up from his seat, not pleased by what he saw, and watched as Itachi and Kisame walk over to the kitchen like nothing happened.

"Who are they?" Konan, who had just entered the main room, asked. Both of her blue eyebrows were raised in surprise as she pointed at the three, unfamiliar looking girls on the sofa. "Are they on our bingo books? Why are they here?"

"I don't know, Konan," Pein interrupted the blue-haired woman before she could ask him more questions, "Itachi and Kisame brought them here, and it must be for a good reason."

The amber-eyed woman studied the young girls. She did not realize the other members walk into the main room, spotting the young strangers and asking Pein about them. The orange-haired man was getting a headache from answering all the questions.

"Itachi, what is the use for you to bring them here?" The pierced man questioned Itachi, who was calmly drinking something at the kitchen, "You better have a good explanation. We don't want anybody knowing where our base is."

"Wake them up, Leader-sama," Kisame rolled his eyes, making a vein pop on the orange-haired man. The bulky, humanoid shark put his hands behind his head, yawning, "I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"You better be right about that," Their leader frowned, turning around to mentally tell Konan to wake the trio up from their slumber. It seemed as though they were knocked out deliberately by the child prodigy, to make sure the girls won't exactly know where their hideout is.

Konan did something unfamiliar to the other members in the room. Slowly, the girls open their eyes, stretching and yawning. They went stiff when they saw where they were. 10 pairs of eyes were staring at them.

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened slightly for a few seconds, and then went back to normal. She slowly backed away from the girls, and approached the auburn-haired, pierced man, "Pein, these girls could be useful to the Akatsuki."

"How?" Pein whispered back, slightly surprised. His ringed orbs eyed the slightly frightened girls on the sofa, "They…aren't they only first-graders? What use are they to us?"

He watched as a gentle smile played across his partner's face, "I'm sure you'll be satisfied with their skills, Leader-sama. Besides, don't you think we need a medic? All of them fit the description to be one, you know."

Pein was unsure of what to do, and he remained silent for a while as he made decisions in his head. He trusted Konan a lot, and he knows that _nearly_ everything she says is true. She was a fast learner and an excellent observant, and he was hesitating whether or not to believe her words.

He sighed so softly, not even Konan heard him. "Fine, we'll keep them," He announced and some of his members frowned. He felt nervous to utter the final words, but said it audibly anyway. "But if I'm not satisfied with their skills, we'll be forced to kill them…"

"What?! We'll be keeping those bitches?!" Hidan shouted in disbelief and anger, pointing at the young, terrified girls, "Are you out of your fucking mind, Pein?! We're a shitty killer organization, for _Jashin's _sake! We can't fucking _babysit _a bunch of bitches! It's bad enough we have one bitch already!"

In a flash, Konan appeared in front of the silver-haired man and punched him, pummeling him into the ground. A vein was visible on her forehead. "Mind telling me who's that _one bitch?!"_

"Think twice about it, Leader-sama," Sasori admonished with a hint of perplexity in his hazel eyes. But he had a calm and collected expression as he stood behind the sofa of where the young girls were seated, "We don't want 6-year-olds to be causing trouble to the organization."

Deidara noticed that his partner couldn't take his eyes of the girl with the weird pink hair. The golden-haired boy himself couldn't take his azure eyes off the blonde girl either. In a weird way, the little, sky-blue eyed girl reminds him of himself.

"To take care of a bunch of brats costs _money,_" Kakuzu hissed, and his whisper echoed in the room.

"You're so stingy, you old man," Konan rolled her eyes, looking down to see Hidan's head _in_ the concrete floor as he failed miserably to get his head out. She smirked and walked over to the trio on the sofa.

"Hi, girls," The blue-haired woman smiled, making the girls less tense. Hinata smiled back and the amber-eyed beauty grinned, "Don't be afraid, little ones. Do you mind telling me everything you know about yourself?"

"Before we do that, tell us where we are," Ino demanded, making the members in the room rather surprised. It was rather smart for someone so young to be asking of something so boldly and in front of someone powerful. "We're not telling you if you don't tell us what this creepy place is."

"You're in our home," Konan giggled and pointed at Kisame and Itachi who were at the dining table some distance away, "Those guys brought you here. You followed them, right?"

"Yeah, we did…" Sakura mumbled, staring at Itachi, who soon gave her a smirk. She blushed lightly and immediately turned back to Konan, "M-my name is S-Sakura." She stammered.

"I'm Ino," The blonde informed, and then she glanced at the ravenette who shook her head. The sapphire-eyed girl sighed and continued, pointing at her grey-eyed friend, "That's Hinata, and all three of us are best friends."

"How old are you girls?" Madara asked, his crimson eyes twinkled with an unknown aura as he chuckled. Hinata gulped slightly as she hesitantly tried to answer.

"I-I mean…we're…" The pale-white eyed stuttered incoherently, blushing ever so slightly in the process, "Um, w-we're 7…but we'll be 8 s-soon…b-because it's nearly…t-the end o-of the y-year…"

"Man, why do you _have _to act so shy around people, huh?" The whole room heard Sakura's heavy sigh as she scolded the ravenette. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she folded her arms, "What made you such a scardy-cat? You know, all that blushing isn't good for you, Hinata!"

"Leader-sama," Itachi uttered as all of the members eyes turned to him, except for the three girls that were teasing Hinata. Pein's eyebrow arched, and the dark-haired, stoic man continued, "They do not know where they live or what clan they're from, and since I know they have exceptional skills, I thought it would be a waste to just leave them to die in the middle of the forest."

"Wait a minute, are saying you found them in _that _forest?" Deidara asked incredulously, his steel-blue eyes widened a bit, "The one that hundreds died assasinated? For God's sake, some of _our _members were killed there, yeah!"

"Which would add up to the mystery," Konan muttered, stroking her nonexistent beard as she tried to fix things together. Her yellowish-brown eyes glanced at the three youngsters who hadn't heard Itachi's statement earlier. There's a possibility that the girls got hit by something hard on their heads and lost some of their memories.

But, there's also the chance that it's a trick sent by Konoha, and maybe they put some kind of tracking device on the girls just in case they were found by the Akatsuki. That way, the Hidden Leaf will know the location of their base.

"Look, I don't think it's a trap," The blue-haired beauty concluded, sighing. She was still confused by how the girls ended up in such a deadly forest. "I'll look for any signs of tracking devices or anything on their bodies, but I'll do that in my room. Besides, I don't think Konoha's _that _cold-hearted until they're willing to risk losing three innocent second-graders."

"The woman has a point, but I'm still suspicious," Kakuzu half-agreed, his teal-eyes looking at the three girls on the sofa. The trio still didn't realize the whole conversation as they were too distracted teasing the shy ravenette, "If we _do _find anything that's a sign it's just something to lure Konoha toward us, we'll _kill _them."

"Also, we can't forget what Leader-sama said," Kisame added with a grin on his face, he looked at the auburn-haired man, and then at Itachi who was sitting opposite him, "If he's not satisfied with the girls' skills, we'll be forced to kill them, too."

"How could we get the little girls to demonstrate their skills, then?" Sasori asked, his chocalate-coloured eyes still staring at Sakura. The pink-haired girl didn't realize his gaze at all, but others have. "It's difficult to tolerate with a bunch of immature girls."

All eyes turned toward Pein, who then looked at Konan. Then all eyes looked at the leader's partner, and they became slightly nervous when a smirk played across her face. What does she have up her sleeve this time?

"We'll be training them."

By this time, the Jashinist successfully got his head out of the ground. "What the fuck?! I'm not gonna fucking train _any _of those bitches! They aren't fucking worth my shitty time!"

"We have 10 members, right?" Konan started, holding out ten fingers, "Me, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi. When you minus me, we have 9 members left, so we can divide the men into a team of 3 to be training one of the girls."

"Okay, so here's how I'll be dividing you guys," The amber-eyed woman continued, not giving the men a chance to protest, "Pein, Itachi and Sasori will train Sakura, while Deidara, Zetsu and Kakuzu can train Ino. The remainder, Madara, Kisame and Hidan will train Hinata. As you can see, I'll make sure you're not teamed up with your original partners. Not only will it help you tolerate with other members, it also helps the girls to get an equal balance of strength."

"Clever, Konan," Pein said, but it didn't sound like a compliment to the blue-haired lady's ears. It sounded more like a growl, and she smirked, knowing her partner didn't like the idea at all. Pein knew there was no way out because her conclusion was rather reasonable. "Very…clever…_indeed."_

"Wait a minute, Konan," The orange-eyed woman turned around to see who had called her name, and she saw Madara standing a few meters away, "I think _you_ should train them. After all, you _are _a woman."

The room became slightly noisy with mutters and mumbles that agreed with the older Uchiha. But they heard Konan giggle and fold her arms, a smirk plastered on her face, "You have a point. Okay, I'll train them, but good luck in being their _mother."_

The room fell silent. They were trapped again. Konan was right; she was the only one suitable enough in taking care of the girls' basic needs, clothing, education and other things. The members had nothing else to say, so they reluctantly agreed with the blue-haired woman's rules, and they left the main room to get to their respective rooms.

Turning around, Konan giggled. For the whole conversation she had between her and her members, the girls were too busy playing and jumping on the sofa. They hadn't heard a bit of the conversation at all.

"Hey girls, why not you come to my room?" The lady invited, her amber eyes glinted with affection and kindness, "I'll give you girls a bath and some new clothing. It must be really hot in the forest, right?"

"You bet!" Sakura jumped, and then she stopped, looking up at Konan with her innocent, jade eyes, "Er, can we know your name, miss?"

"It's Konan," The blue-haired woman laughed, stroking Sakura's bubblegum-pink hair. She looked at Ino and Hinata, and then looked at Sakura again, "Are you sure you don't know what clan you're from?"

The three cute girls exchanged glances, frowning.

Konan knows that these girls are from the Hidden Leaf Village, because Hinata's eyes are a dead give-away of her identity. The blue-haired woman knows that the ravenette is a member of the Hyuga clan, and Sakura's pale-green eyes look a lot like her father's, who is a famous ninja from the Haruno clan. Ino looks like Inoichi Yamanaka, who is as famous as Sakura's father. All of these clans live in Konoha.

But it would be too precious to give the girls back to the Hidden Leaf. Besides, now they know where the Akatsuki base is.

However, the yellowish-brown eyed woman starts to think what will happen if the girls grew up to find out the Akatsuki knew their families all along, but selfishly kept them away for their own organization's sake. She never wants that day to come.

"Miss, do _you _know who our families are?" Ino asked, bringing Konan back to reality and the blonde's icy-blue eyes showed confusion. Smiling weakly, Konan shook her head.

"We're your new family now."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Sooooo how was that? Hope you liked it! For those who have read this story before, you must've realized how much its changed.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


End file.
